


Bunny (Seventeen Version)

by Lan_ChanHy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_ChanHy/pseuds/Lan_ChanHy
Summary: ''E Soonyoung só soube pensar uma coisa naquele momento: Seu coelhinho era uma graça."





	Bunny (Seventeen Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244224) by [Lan_ChanHy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_ChanHy/pseuds/Lan_ChanHy). 



Naquele momento, a única coisa que o híbrido de coelho conseguia fazer, enquanto sentado em cima das pernas do Kwon, era choramingar envergonhado, a medida que sentia uma das mãos desse no meio de suas pernas, massageando de maneira lenta a sua ereção, ainda por cima da roupa.

Estava deveras encabulado, mesmo que não fosse a primeira vez que seu dono lhe tocava ali. Por reação a sua timidez, fechou as pernas, prendendo a mão firme ali, o que o fez somente choramingar ainda mais.

\- Por que fez isso, bunny? - A voz bonita do dançarino se fez presente. O tom rouco e excitado causando leves espasmos no híbrido sensível, que mordiscou os lábios e corou ainda mais, abaixando a cabeça. - Não gosta quando eu te toco aqui? - Perguntou, acariciando o volume nada discreto no meio das pernas do garoto, essas que ainda se mantinham fechadas. 

Woozi arfou, como um cachorrinho, gemendo sôfrego ao sentir alguns apertos fortes serem feitos no seu membro sensível. Choramingou baixinho, o seu instinto submisso lhe dizia para negar, para dizer como gostava de sentir os toques gostosos do seu mestre no seu corpinho sensível, mas a timidez era muita. Travou uma luta interna por alguns minutos, ciente de que o mais velho lhe olhava divertido, provavelmente passando a língua pelos lábios e se sentindo sortudo por ter um bichinho tão fofo e sensível como Jihoon.

\- S-sim s-senhor... e-hm... eu gosto. - O mais novo sussurrou por fim, gaguejando e gemendo tímido no meio da frase, confirmando o óbvio para o homem alguns meses mais velho, esse que lhe sorria malicioso, extremamente excitado.

\- Então por que está tão tímido, coelhinho? - Soonyoung perguntou, divertido com a falta de resposta proveniente do seu garoto. - Vamos, abra essas pernas. Eu vou fazer você se sentir bem, nenê. - Orientou, sussurrando a última parte de maneira pornográfica demais aos olhos do coelhinho, que choramingou novamente.

Obediente, mas hesitante, Jihoon fez o que lhe foi mandado, lentamente abrindo suas pernas, colocando uma de cada lado do seu corpo, permitindo assim, que o maior tivesse acesso as partes mais sensíveis do seu corpo. Soonyoung sorriu de canto e, com o caminho livre, tratou de continuar a brincar com aquele volume fofo no short do coelhinho, que gemia baixinho e manhoso a cada aperto e carícia que recebia. 

Após provocar um pouco mais o menor, decidiu por melhorar aquele joguinho sujo. Com a ajuda de um Woozi ainda mais tímido, retirou o short fofinho que ele usava, junto a cuequinha infantil, deixando somente com a camisa de um tecido soltinho.

Soonyoung encarou a ereção mediana do garoto e suspirou excitado, Jihoon estava tão duro. O dançarino apreciava como o membro do outro estava com tão poucos toques: duro, molhado e vermelho. Porra, Woozi era tão sensível, Hoshi não sabia com não tinha enlouquecido ainda.

\- Porra, bebê. - O mais alto deixou o palavrão escapar, junto aquele apelido fofo, o que contribuiu para que a vermelhidão no rosto do menor fosse mais presente. Ele se remexeu agoniado, ciente do olhar predatório que o maior mantinha sobre o seu corpo. - Você 'tá tão duro, Bunny. - Afirmou, segurando o membro molhado do outro na mão e o masturbando de leve, só para enfatizar.

Aquele simples toque foi o suficiente para que o lado sexual do coelhinho se libertasse e, antes que ele pudesse pensar racionalmente, moveu seu quadril em direção a mão do maior, que riu rouco com o desespero do baixinho.

\- Você é tão sensível, nenê. - Soonyoung debochou um pouquinho, agora sim segurando a ereção do garoto de maneira decente. - Olha só, está todo meladinho só por me ter brincando um pouquinho com você. - Sussurrou, de maneira lasciva, olhando diretamente nos olhos grandes do coelhinho, que soluçou envergonhado ao sentir o polegar do maior passar pela cabecinha inchada do seu pau.

\- H-hmmm... - Jihoon gemeu arrastado, mordiscando o lábio inferior com força, respirando pesadamente, sentindo um aperto forte ser desferido na sua cintura, provavelmente uma marca dos dedos do outro sendo deixada na pele clara. 

Soonyoung pareceu gostar de escutar aquele gemido fofo ser proferido pelo seu coelhinho doce, pois, após escutá-lo, pôs mais dedicação na pequena masturbação que fazia ali, punhetando o híbrido com vontade. Jihoon se contorceu todo em seu colo, jogando a cabeça para trás, entorpecido. As mãozinhas trêmulas logo buscaram apoio nos ombros do maior, onde ele apertou com força, descontando um pouco as sensações que tomavam o seu pequeno corpo.

Hoshi lhe olhou com desejo, da cabeça aos pés, bufando insatisfeito ao lembrar-se que o pequeno ainda estava trajando aquela camisa, lhe impedindo de ver aquele tronco bonito e a pele leitosa que ele tinha.

\- Jihoon, abra a boca. - Mandou, sendo prontamente obedecido pelo mais novo, que abriu a boca bonita. Soonyoung lambeu os lábios antes de fazer o que tinha em mente. Retirou a mão que estava na cintura do menor e usou-a para erguer a camisa do outro, até que a ponta estivesse na altura dos lábios do menor, permitindo assim que o tronco, e até mesmo os mamilos rosados, pudessem ser visto. 

\- Morda. - O dançarino ordenou, sendo obedecido por Jihoon, que mordeu a camisa, a mantendo no lugar, para que assim o seu corpo estivesse ao alcance da mente pervertida do maior. - Não solte. - Orientou, permitindo-se perder um pouco de tempo observando o garoto sexy em seu colo.

O Lee estava uma perdição, as orelhinhas rosinhas de coelho que caíam sobre os cabelos castanhos bagunçados, com fios grudados na testa, a expressão erótica demais no rosto: Sobrancelhas franzidas, bochechas vermelhas, olhos molhados, a boquinha vermelha segurando a camisa. Desceu o olhar, se aventurando pelo peito do menor, focou o olhar nos mamilos rosados e, sem se segurar, levou sua boca em direção ao biquinho direto, colocando-o na sua cavidade molhada.

Jihoon arfou surpreso, deixando um choramingo excitado ao sentir a carícia no seu botão sensível, mas não ousou soltar a camisa, não queria desobedecer seu mestre. Perdido nas sensações de ter um de seus peitinhos chupado, enquanto era punhetado com tanto vigor pelo seu dono, que mantinha aquela mão forte na sua cintura, apertando e deixando a marca de seus dedos, Woozi apertou os ombros desse com vontade, rebolando e investindo o seu quadril contra a mão do maior, soluçando e gemendo choroso a cada aperto que sentia no seu membro.  
Soonyoung abandonou aquele botãozinho, agora completamente inchado e molhado, e partiu para o outro, repetindo o mesmo processo de mordiscar, lamber e chupar que fez no primeiro. Já Jihoon, só gemia e choramingava, se sentia quente e mole, e sabia que, se o seu mestre continuasse com aqueles toques sujos, logo gozaria.

Se conseguir de controlar, passou a foder a mão do maior com ainda mais vontade, sem se importar com o risinho divertido que o outro soltou. Poxa, aquilo estava tão gostoso! A maneira como seu mestre tocava o seu corpo sensível era tão suja, tão pervertida, tão intensa que lágrimas vieram aos olhos de Jihoon. Ele queria chorar, chorar de puro prazer e tesão. 

E ele chorou, chorou como uma criancinha que tinha o seu doce roubado, choro que só se intensificou com a vinda do orgasmo do garoto.

Ao sentir aquela familiar sensação se formar no seu baixo ventre, Jihoon jogou a cabeça para trás a medida que gozava, todo o seu corpo espalmando e as suas orelhinhas tremendo, a mãozinha nervosa do híbrido logo agarrando a mão do maior, mantendo-a parada, impedindo-o de continuar com aquela punheta quando o seu líquido sujou o abdômen do mais velho, soltando um série de choramingos e soluços.

\- Mas já, Jihoon? - Soonyoung perguntou irônico, divertido com a cena do mais novo tremulando nos seus braços, completamente mole, mas com a camisa ainda presa em seus lábios, essa que estava bem molhada. - Eu ainda quero brincar muito com você, bunny. - Proferiu, excitado que si só, acariciando a cintura do menor com outra mão, de maneira delicada.

Jihoon negou envergonhado, suas orelhinhas abaixadas para frente, a mão apertando com ainda mais força a mão do maior, para impendi-lo de continuar a brincar com o seu membro sensível.

\- Não o que, coelhinho? - Perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. - Não quer que eu brinque com você? - Perguntou novamente, insatisfeito com a falta de respostas do mais novo, esse que ainda não tinha soltado aquela camisa. - Solte-a. - Soonyoung ordenou e Jihoon obedeceu, abriu a boca e o tecido escorregou dos seus lábios, caindo de maneira abarrotada no seu corpo. 

\- Tem certeza que não me quer brincando com você? - Repetiu a pergunta e Woozi negou novamente, agora mordiscando o lábio inferior com seus dentinhos de coelho e olhando-o com os olhos ainda úmidos. - Tem certeza que não me quer brincando com o seu corpinho? - Questionou, passando sua mão pela cintura do garoto, subindo para o peito, descendo para a coxa, repetindo isso algumas vezes, para enfatizar.

\- E-Está sensível. - Foi a única coisa que Jihoon disse, referindo-se ao seu membro, que estava mais sensível que o normal, por conta do orgasmo que teve. Soonyoung lhe olhou excitado, antes de puxar sua mão de volta, a libertando das garrinhas do coelhinho.

Lhe sorriu de canto, antes de puxar o garoto pela cintura para mais perto de si, ''forçando" a cabeça desse contra o seu ombro. Com um movimento rápido, levou ambas as suas mãos em direção a bundinha redonda que o híbrido tinha, apertando ambas as nádegas e as afastando bruscamente, revelando a entradinha rosada, que se contraía e derramava um rio de líquido natural, melando as pernas do dançarino com o mesmo. O Lee arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco ao sentir um dedo do mais velho acariciar a sua entrada superficialmente.

\- Então, eu vou brincar aqui atrás. - Soonyoung ditou, descendo e subindo com o seu dígito pela fenda da bunda do menor, massageando-a com a pontinha do dedo. - Olha só como você está, Bunny. Todo molhadinho. Pronto 'pra mim - Grunhiu lascivo, penetrando seu indicador com força, vendo o híbrido gemer alto e choramingar, seus braços buscando apoio no pescoço do maior e sua cabeça se afundando no ombro dele.

\- Eu posso sentir escorrendo pelo meu dedo. - Sussurrou, apreciando a sensação de sentir aquele lubrificante escorrendo pelo seu dígito, esse que penetrava o garoto com vontade, o fazendo se contorcer em seu colo. Jihoon, sem conseguir se conter, empinou sua bunda em direção a mão do dançarino, seu rabinho de coelho tremelicando todo.

\- Ah... Ah ah. - Jihoon soltava essa sintonia a cada vez que o dedo do maior ia e vinha na sua bundinha, com toda aquela força que o dançarino tinha. - Hoshi... ah. - Gemeu quando o maior adicionou um outro dedo, agora sendo dois dígitos fodendo seu interior apertado e ensopado.

Soonyoung visualizou o pomponzinho do coelhinho tremendo todo e não se aguentou. Com a mão livre, agarrou o montinho de pelos, apertando-o e esfregando seus dedos pela base dele, duplicando o prazer do híbrido ao sentir um outro ponto sensível seu sendo acariciando de maneira tão gostosa. O híbrido espalmou todo, suas pernas e braços tremendo com a avalanche de prazer que sentia, seus braços apertava o maior com força e, sem conseguir se conter, Jihoon mordeu a pele do ombro do mais velho com vontade, na intenção de descontar um pouco das sensações que lhe afligiam, a medida que soluçava pesado, mais lágrimas grossas ameaçando escorrer pelas suas bochechas coradas. 

\- Hmf. - Soonyoung gemeu dolorido com a mordida, gemido que foi escutando pelo mais novo, que olhou culpado para a marca dos seus dentes que ficou na pele macia. Tímido, mas com carinho, Woozi lambeu a marca algumas vezes, limpando algumas gotas de sangue que escorreram, deixando um seguida um selo pequeno e amoroso.

Soonyoung suspirou excitado, porra, seu híbrido eram tão fofo, tão carinhoso, que só lhe deu vontade de fodê-lo com ainda mais força. Dito e feito, adicionou mais um dedo e penetrou o garoto com ainda mais vontade, acertando o pontinho de prazer desse fortemente. Jihoon gemeu alto, jogando a cabeça para trás e soluçando, as lágrimas voltando em um banque e, antes que ele pudesse perceber, começou a chorar novamente.

Isso foi um incentivo para que o Kwon continuasse fodendo o garoto ainda mais forte, diversos barulhos molhados sendo soltados a medida que os dígitos longos iam e vinham, o líquido perfumado e incolor do híbrido não parava de vazar, deixando tudo mais molhado. Soonyoung , sem conseguir se aguentar, penetrou mais um dedo, o mindinho, agora sendo quatro penetrando o garoto mais novo, que agarrou os cabelos da nuca do maior e soluçou, baba escorrendo da boquinha entreaberta, essa que mal se fechava, deixando gemidos e soluços altos escaparem.

Não foi surpresa quando Jihoon começou a rebolar de encontro aos seus dedos. Por mais que ele fosse tímido, ainda era um híbrido, de coelho ainda, o que fazia o seu instinto lhe fazer procurar por mais prazer. Soonyoung escutava a série de "ah" e "M-Mestre!" que ele soltava com atenção, sentindo o seu corpo quente a cada vez que um choramingo com o seu nome era solto pelo garoto, que se contorcia em seu colo cada vez mais.

E quando Woozi procurou desesperadamente pelo seus lábios, Hoshi soube que ele ia gozar.

Soonyoung beijou o mais novo com vontade, de maneira afoita, as línguas não demoraram para se encontrarem e, antes que pudessem perceber, estavam em um beijo selvagem e cheio de desejo, esse que o híbrido usava para disfarçar os seus gemidos. Logo o maior tomou o controle do beijo, chupando a língua do mais novo e explorando a boca dele com a própria, as vezes se separando somente para deixar chupões e mordidas nos lábios cada vez mais inchados do garoto, que se derretia e ofegava em seu colo.

E quando Jihoon veio, pela segunda vez, foi tão forte quanto na primeira vez. Ele veio, melando ainda mais a barriga do mais velho, todo o seu pequeno corpo espalmando e tremendo, enquanto soluçava e choramingava, em um cena linda de se ver.

Hoshi manteve suas mãos paradas, esperando o mais novo se acalmar, o que não demorou muito. Pouco a pouco o híbrido foi se acalmando, deixando de tremer e os espasmos diminuído, gemendo baixinho ao sentir o maior retirar as mãos do seu corpo, sua entrada se comprimindo vazia e o seu líquido perfumado molhando tudo. Foi com carinho que Soonyoung beijou cada pequena lágrima que molhava as bochechas fofinhas do seu hibrido, esse que lhe abraçou manhoso, escondendo a cabeça no seu ombro.

\- Você está bem, bunny? Foi bom para você? - Perguntou carinhoso, deixando um carinho inocente na cintura do mais novo, sentindo a pele quente e arrepiada contra o seu toque.

\- F-Foi muito bom, mestre. - Respondeu todo molenga, suas orelhinhas caídas contra o cabelos bagunçados e sua voz saindo rouca e falha, provavelmente por ter gemido tanto. 

\- Que bom. - Sussurrou, bem lentamente, uma ideia surgindo na sua mente pervertida. - Então que tal você me recompensar? - Sorriu malicioso, vendo Jihoon lhe olhar com os olhos arregalados. Soonyoung lambeu os lábios, segurando uma das mãos do seu coelhinho e pondo sobre a sua ereção, com deleite escutando o gemido surpreso por parte do mais novo. - Olha só como você me deixou, bebê. Eu estou tão duro. - Lhe sorriu safado, apertando a mão do menor contra a sua ereção, lhe fazendo esfregar a palma contra o seu membro, soltando um gemido rouco, só para provocar.

\- T-te recompensar...? Como? - Jihoon perguntou todo tímido, sentindo seu rosto vermelho da mais pura vergonha, a ereção dura pulsando contra a sua palma.

\- Que tal com a sua boca? - Propôs, apreciando como os olhos do seu coelhinho ficarem escuros, nublados. - Eu gosto tanto da sua boquinha, my Bunny. Ainda mais quando ela está em volta no meu pau. - Sussurrou lascivo, passando seu polegar sobre os lábios finos do seu garoto, acariciando a boca bonita de maneira lenta. - Você pode fazer isso por mim? Pode me satisfazer com a sua boquinha? 

\- E-eu posso, mestre. - Afirmou com a cabeça freneticamente, recebendo um sorriso lascivo por parte do seu mestre.

Com o rosto vermelho como um tomate, Jihoon desceu do colo do Kwon, se ajoelhando com as mãos a frente do corpo, em uma pose submissa, enquanto via o mesmo abrir as pernas, os olhos castanhos do coelhinho se arregalando ao notar a ereção dura do outro, marcando o tecido da calça moletom que ele usava, enquanto esse apoiava seus cotovelos nos braços da cadeira e apoiava sua mão em um desses, encarando o rapaz ajoelhado a sua frente com atenção.

\- Pode vir, Bunny. É todo seu.

Jihoon lhe olhou tímido, antes de se aproximar mais e se ajoelhar nos meios das pernas do dançarino. Com os olhinhos ainda úmidos, mordiscou os lábios lentamente, levando suas mãozinhas trêmulas em direção ao cós da calça do outro. Lentamente, abaixou a mesma, junto da cueca, fazendo a ereção dura do outro ''pular'' para fora, batendo logo abaixo do umbigo desse.

Woonzi levou suas mãos até o membro do outro, segurando esse com as duas palmas macias, fazendo um anel com os dedos, causando um gemido rouco por parte de Soonyoung, esse que fez o coelhinho se arrepiar fortemente.

\- M-mestre, você 'tá tão duro. - Mordiscou os lábios com força, movendo suas mãos para cima e para baixo, em conjunto, em um ritmo lento e constante. - Tão quente. - Suspirou, aproximando seu rosto e lambendo a cabecinha inchada, quase gemendo ao sentir o gosto do seu dono na língua.

\- A culpa é sua, bunny. Você é o motivo para eu estar duro assim, você, esse corpo sensível e seus gemidos manhosos. É impossível não ficar duro ao te ter todo manhoso no meu colo, rebolando nos meus dedos e gemendo todo quebrado. - Soonyoung disse, mordendo os lábios e contendo a vontade de fazer o mais novo engolir sua ereção, permitindo-se apenas utilizar da sua boca suja para envergonhar um pouco mais aquele coelhinho.

O Lee semicerrou os olhos, envergonhado, suas orelhinhas tremendo contra o cabelo bagunçado. Sem ter coragem de encarar o maior, desviou o olhar, a medida que colocava a glande do outro na boca, chupando bem lentamente, usando sua língua para lambe-lá, rodeando-a e recolhendo o líquido seminal que vazava pela fenda. 

\- Ah, bebê, assim mesmo. - Gemeu, jogando sua cabeça para trás e segurando com firmeza os fios de cabelos do seu coelhinho, o incentivando a continuar com o ato. - Coloque um pouco mais na boca, bebê. Só mais um pouco. 

Jihoon fez como foi pedido, desceu suas mãos até a base do pau de Soonyoung e foi colocando um pouco mais na boca, até que um pouco mais da metade estivesse dentro. Com os olhos firmemente fechados, começou a mover sua cabeça, para frente e para trás, acariciando as veias com a língua e estimulando a ereção do seu mestre, sentindo-a pulsar contra a sua língua.

\- Ah, merda. - Xingou, agarrando com mais firmeza os fios do mais novo e forçando a cabeça desse contra a sua ereção, fazendo o menor arregalar os olhos e firmar suas mãos em suas coxas, apertando a carne, tentando ao máximo não se engasgar. - Sim, assim mesmo. - Gemeu, puxando e afastado a cabeça do outro, estocando os lábios finos do garoto, gemidos roucos saindo de sua boca a cada vez que o seu membro era engolido pela boca gostosa do híbrido.

Jihoon sentia a glande do outro tocar na sua garganta, seus olhos lacrimejando e ele tentando o máximo possível não engasgar, sua boca dormente por conta das estocadas e seu queixo molhado por pré-porra e saliva. Seu couro cabeludo ardia por conta do agarre firme e suas orelhas se mantinham em pés e atentas, a todo e qualquer gemido que o seu mestre soltasse.

Sem conseguir evitar, Woozi estapeou a coxa do outro com força, quase sem ar, aliviado ao sentir a pressão em seu couro cabeludo diminuir, lentamente tendo a ereção retirada de sua boca, tossindo com a intenção de aliviar o incômodo em sua garganta, abaixando o seu rosto e evitando ao máximo qualquer contato visual com o seu mestre, estava tão envergonhado.

Soonyoung quase gemeu ao ver o estado que tinha deixado seu híbrido, os cabelos bagunçados e o rosto vermelho, os olhinhos cheios de lágrima e os lábios inchados. Com malícia, puxou sua cabeça, de modo que ele erguesse-a e lhe encarasse. Com a sua outra mão, bateu na bochecha desse com o seu pau, melando a pele desse com a sua pré-porra. Uma, duas, três vezes, causando um série de arrepios no coelho.

\- Essa é uma visão tão agradável, ter você ajoelhado e com essa expressão só por ter um pau fodendo a sua boca, tão molenga e macio, como uma vadiazinha provando do seu doce favorito. - Sorriu de canto, causando em um gemidinho por parte do menor, antes de esfregar a sua glande nos lábios desse e penetrar mais uma vez seu pau na cavidade úmida.

Se mantiveram assim por algum tempo, com o pau do Kwon na boca de Jihoon, fodendo a boca desse enquanto o tinha trêmulo e ajoelhado a sua frente, seu lábio inferior sendo mordido fortemente e seus membros tremendo levemente, a sensação de prazer se intensificando a cada lambida que a língua esperta de Jihoon lhe desferia, aquela familiar sensação se formando em seu baixo-ventre.

E quando gozou, foi violentamente, enchendo a boca do seu híbrido com a sua porra, essa sendo tanta que escorreu pelos cantos. Com a onda de cansaço que se apossou de si, lentamente soltou a cabeça do seu menino, vendo-o engolir seu esperma com um pouco de dificuldade, o gosto amargo bastante presente na sua língua, antes de lhe abrir um sorriso um tanto íntimo.

E Soonyoung só soube pensar uma coisa naquele momento: ''Seu coelhinho era uma graça."

**Author's Note:**

> E esse aqui o meu twitter, vamos bater uns papos:  
> https://twitter.com/Lan_ChanHy
> 
> Curious Cat: https://curiouscat.me/Lan_Chai  
> Pode mandar pergunta, eu respondo sim


End file.
